The Nightfall Initiative
by Night's Fallen
Summary: Team Hollow is the last remaining team from from operation Retaining Knowledge. They have now been pulled aside for a new mission.


The Nightfall Initiative was a top secret, experimental training program to combat the most dangerous of grimm. Each squadron had several team members, most teams specializing in specific operations, while a few were designed to be all rounded teams. The program produced 20 teams with 140 members. The destruction of the nightfall initiative is obscure, but what is known that the operation was called, Retaining Knowledge. Their objective, to deliver the relic of knowledge to beacon academy for safe keeping. They were attacked by massive hordes of grimm, as they tried to take the stone, but they completed their duty. The stone was successfully delivered to the academy, by the last remaining team. The entire event was hidden from the general populous to prevent panic, Ozpin is the sole man who knows who they are. The seven members location and plans are unknown.

"So let me get this straight, you… want me… to come to your school?" he nodded.

"I-I see, may I ask why?"

"You have potential, and for a lack of better words intrigue me."

I deadpanned, "what do i gain from it apart from obviously killing things, money, and what amounts to superpower highschool drama?"

"Revenge, redemption, Bragging rights."

"I don't need any of those things, but bragging rights?"

"Bragging rights."

"W… bu… ok, fine. But I am bringing my team."

"Fair enough."

"Are you even going to try and argue?"

"I don't see why I should."

I sighed, "gotcha, well let me know when this whole initiation goes down."

I stood up from my chair and walked towards the exit of the room, "oh, one last thing, nobody will know my true identity, I don't need any reminders at this point. If my name is needed at any point, use my codename." he nodded. "Very well then till then Ozpin." I walked out of the room.

 _1 week later_

Ozpin sat at his desk with his scroll set on the table, sipping at his coffee mug. He glanced up when the echoing noise of high heels filled his ears. "Good evening Professor Ozpin, all the preparations for the initiation have been completed."

Ozpin frowned, "all but one, I-" his scroll lit up displaying a message 'acknowledged'," never mind, yes they have." Glyda looked curious.

"Who was that?"

" A squadron leader from the Night initiative." Glynda's eyes widened.

"I thought they has all been killed, that's what the mission logs would lead one to believe."

"Only partly true, this man's team survived."

"What is his code name?"

"Glaive, rank hollow, rank 5 clearance, leader of team hollow."

"Hollow was confirmed M.I.A."

"Never underestimate a Night Initiate."

"What of the students safety sir?"

"We need not worry unless a order is issued to them, which them they have full right to deny. The students should be without danger as long as they don't provoke them." Glyda signed dejectedly.

"Very well, But if they are dangerous to the students they will be removed." Ozpin nodded, "Then I must be off, I have other matters to deal with. Good night professor."

"To you as well Glynda." Ozpin watched as she walked out of the room with long strides, he rotated and looked out his window. "We will need their help again if things continue with their current path."

Initiation day~

I sat on the auditorium stage looking on at the assembling students, who made small talk with one another. I awaited for Ozpin to adresses the students, but he had yet to show up, which was starting to irritate me. The students stopped walking in five minutes ago, and I wanted to go and see what the loud explosion was earlier. That and I want to talk to Fae, but no she gets to sit outside. I looked to my right to my satisfaction to find Glynda and Ozpin approaching the stage. Ozpin approached the mic, and waited for the room to quiet.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." with that said he nodded at me and I sighed and followed him. Behind me I could hear Glynda, " _wait do I have to addressed her as professor now?"._

I kept following Ozpin until we made our way into his office, "permission to summon my squad members?"

Ozpin nodded, I pulled my scroll out of my pocket and I sent them all the message. "Shall we wait till they arrive or do you want to start now?"

Ozpin merely sipped his coffee, "may as well wait, rushing an inevitable will lead to mistakes." I nodded at his words.

"True, very true."

~1 minute later

I looked at my assembled team who stood around the team at random positions. Fae stood next to my side, specter leaned against the wall near the elevator, sparrow was looking out the window out at the academy watching students mill about, Nux and Umbra stood a little ways to my left making conversation with one another, Origin sat against the window on his scroll. "Alright let's get this meeting started hmm?"

Ozpin nodded, "alright I will give you the quick rundown of the current condition of things. Salem is going to start putting her plans into action again, your private objective is to ensure the safety of the academy students. I need them to become warriors and fast, the war that approaches us rapidly will crush us with little issue at the moment. I am giving you seven a class of what I believe will become great warriors, should you deem any of them unworthy I will allow you to remove from the class. You will of course be sent on classified missions, but during your down time I need you to teach these students."

"Very well, but I will not have anyone stopping our training until I see fit. And these students are expected to keep up with what I teach, slackers will find no place among them. May I ask for the identity of some of these students?"

Ozpin nodded and handed me a folder:

Ruby Rose:

Ethnicity:human

affiliations: none

Semblance: super speed

All range fighter

Silver eyes

Blake Belladonna

Ethnicity: cat faunus

affiliations:white fang, rumored to be partner with Adam Taurus

Semblance:shadow

Close range fighter

Yang Xiao Long

Ethnicity: human

affiliations: none

Semblance: More damage she receives the larger the output.

Close to mid range fighter

Weiss Schnee

Ethnicity: human

affiliations:Schnee Dust Company

Semblance:glyphs

Close to mid range fighter

(just look up the rest if your curious, I'm too lazy)

Team JNPR

Team CFVY

"This is acceptable, but we are going to train team RWBY and JNPR to act as a single team. There is safety in numbers and seeing how the teams specialties fit together, they are more useful together." I saw Ozpin nod," That and these kids need to be willing to understand that their fighting styles may change a lot, otherwise our training is going to be practically useless as they won't listen to what we say even if we express the importance of it." I set the folder back on Ozpin's desk, "what do you want us doing while all those kids are running through the forest, unless you want us to actively participate to show an example." I stared at him.

"I think it would be better to have you guys have sparring matches with the school their to watch, you won't have to worry about any of them being spies yet, that and they more than likely won't be able to keep up with your speed. I just need to show them what they should be expecting to reach by the time they have graduated from this academy. The higher the standards the better, I need them to have a goal they are reaching for."

I sighed, "you very well know Ozpin that i firmly believe in showing as little information to potential enemies as possible. I will settle for nothing more than light sparring, barring your little traines so they can be properly trained. I will accept being established as a organized group, but I will not have bio's on my members like these. The amount of information we are already showing is worrying to me."

"Thank you, now in roughly 8 hours initiation is going to start would you like to be on the cliff to enjoy a little entertainment?" I shrugged, "well the invitation is open to you all, I always enjoy it. After all, how often do you see kids get thrown off a cliff, ah good times." Ozpin even wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

I chuckled, "we will see Ozpin, my team and I are going to get a little rest while we can. I will be on standby simply call me if the need arises."

Ozpin nodded, I turned to my team, "alright you guys now the standard procedures at this point let's go." My team filed in behind me as we left Ozpin's office. Ozpin seemed content with simply looking out the window and sipping at his coffee mug at the moment.


End file.
